


【迦周】寻常圣诞无波澜普通事件

by yz2_651



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yz2_651/pseuds/yz2_651
Summary: 圣诞节贺文。这边也搬一下。清汤寡水，ooc+私设杂多，背景奇葩……如果看完能收获稍微愉快的心情的话真的是太好了！！……
Relationships: 迦周, 迦尔纳×阿周那
Kudos: 1





	【迦周】寻常圣诞无波澜普通事件

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞节贺文。这边也搬一下。  
> 清汤寡水，ooc+私设杂多，背景奇葩……  
> 如果看完能收获稍微愉快的心情的话真的是太好了！！……

一

（1）  
时至今日阿周那也没法说得清自己和那个男人之间算是什么状况。  
几个小时前，他们还在不留情面地互相厮杀。但现在……  
老实说，这种类似于寄生的关系令他十分头痛……不，准确地说，他与迦尔纳之间目前的状态并非是谁单方面寄生着谁……而是谁都离不了谁，这才是最难以言述的地方。  
至于为什么会变成这种状态，阿周那尚未究明原因。

（2）  
远离彼此时，触碰彼此时，皆是痛苦。  
脑海内仍留存着清晰的冲动。那个男人——自己是想过要杀死他的。  
若要打破目前这种“困境”，除了探寻这怪异环境的谜底之外，将这种互相绑定存续的现状打破或许也是一种方法？  
但，一定要杀掉他吗？不……  
当那个男人向他投以包含信任的目光时，阿周那觉得自己企图以强作镇定掩饰的那些不轨杀意都已经被悉数洞穿。多么的羞耻，多么的不堪。  
不，其实这也没什么。  
他们俩由不同的御主召唤，一如既往地阵营对立。迦尔纳那家伙应该也很清楚，自己一直怀有要将他杀死的冲动。说到底，迦尔纳那家伙不也是一样吗？想必对方早就快按捺不住用那柄灼着赤炎的日轮长枪将自己贯穿的冲动了。这份杀意不过是彼此彼此。  
但严格来说，眼下的形势已经有所转变。突如其来的异化事态，打破了迦尔纳与阿周那双方针锋相对的局势——  
身为从者的他们两骑，在难舍难分的战斗中突然被“传送”到了不明位置、即目前这个不知名的地带，无法与各自的御主取得联系、无法使用各自的宝具，魔力不够充裕，甚至连灵基的状态也一度紊乱。在这意外发生以后，他与迦尔纳再也不能、也没有必要继续僵持那份剑拔弩张的态度。甚至是迦尔纳主动向他提议，彼此达成临时约定，暂时不再对对方出手，并互相保障对方的安全，直到眼下的事态解决为止——至少要将这份约定维持到找到双方各自的御主以后。  
“解决完眼下的事态，我们才能以最佳的状态重新对决，阿周那。”那个男人是这么说的。  
啊，没错。全部都是临时的约定罢了。  
尽管有意料之外的越界，那不过都是有临时的约定在前……也就是那个“绝不对彼此出手，谁也不能先一步死去”的约定。作为必要的应对措施，在魔力濒临枯竭之际，他与迦尔纳采取了那种最直接有效的魔力补充手段——尽管理论上这应该是由魔术师向从者提供魔力的一种简单粗暴的方式，但实践证明，至少对于他们俩来说，以这种方式暂缓魔力匮乏的难题，一定程度上是奏效的。  
但是，果然啊，尽管有那样的约定，他仍然想要杀死迦尔纳。  
当落日西沉，余光不再，迦尔纳在他心底仅剩的最后一点温存意味的记忆也随理智一起被黑暗一起吞没。当入夜后，迦尔纳闭眼在他身侧安静地休息时，想要杀死对方的想法膨胀得更为剧烈。  
多么合适的时机啊，阿周那。现在就下手吧，这个男人正毫无防备地睡在你的身侧。  
尽管内心不断地挣扎，但逐渐燃烧的念头几乎快要逼得他发疯，整个人都要燃烧起来。如果不那样做的话，……  
当近乎疯狂的杀意占据整个大脑、双手不受控制地扼上那个男人的颈项时，同等份量的压力和窒息感也在一点点收束将他紧紧缠绕，手上越是用力，自己也越发被无形的罪恶感绞紧。  
不行，这样下去你们都会死。同母异父血脉的兄弟情分暂且不论，你根本没有把握一个人在这里坚持到最后吧？现在请立刻收手吧！  
别再犹豫了，继续用力，阿周那。杀死那个男人，你才能获得各种意义的解脱。你一直以来都想这样做的吧？已经做到这一步了你认为还有回头路吗？你要等这个男人醒来后跪伏在他的脚边、祈求他的原谅吗？  
他看着迦尔纳表情逐渐紧绷，失去血色，却没有任何要醒过来的迹象，连一声反抗或是挣扎的动作都没有。迦尔纳，你为什么还不醒过来，为什么不向我狠狠回击，你这样，如何能成为我阿周那的对手？……  
为什么，我又要以这种不堪的方式……  
他最终在承受不住窒息压迫的干咳中放开了手。阿周那啊，此时居然可悲到同迦尔纳休戚与共——那些施加在迦尔纳身体上的伤害，几乎像是同等程度地反馈回给了自己。  
本就匮乏的魔力在肺内空气的流失同时也几乎要被彻底抽干，灵基的核心像是要被捏碎，吱嘎吱嘎地开裂出细纹，快要无法再维系住这临时的肉体……  
痛苦令他失去了意识。  
所幸在清醒过来以后，第一眼看到的，依然是那个男人的脸。虽然那仍是一张白皙到看不出什么血色的脸。  
“阿周那……早上好。”  
太好了。多么蹊跷啊。  
迦尔纳他还活着。幸好他还活着。想必是天赐的幸运仍在暗中护佑着这一切吧。  
阿周那，你居然又一次想再次将他杀死在自己面前。  
差点就要将自己那份不能显露于人前的成分再度发泄出来了。怎会如此，如今的自己，连这种程度的自律都做不到了吗？  
迦尔纳，他不能死。至少现在绝不能将他杀死。

二

这样的状态已经持续了多久？像这样坐在这里，只能做简单而基本的肢体活动，来确认自己“还活着”——  
这是第四天了吧。  
已经心态完全疲软下来了呢，阿周那。最开始以为只是和那个男人以不互相伤害为约定的前提、互不干涉地合作、尽快从这个奇怪的地方脱离出去呢。实际呢？  
现在的阿周那，却是一个需要被照料的、给人拖后腿的累赘罢了。  
“阿周那？你在发呆。”  
迦尔纳不知何时回来了。这男人不仅脚步轻缓到令他完全没察觉，还注意到了他的思维飘忽。“这样真的没问题吗？”  
“啊啊，我很好，没有什么别的问题。你不需要将多余的注意力放在我身上……”阿周那对迦尔纳的问讯不以为意。“相反，应该关注的是这片环境的问题吧？也就是你说的，所谓的类似‘特异点’的存在。你说要调查目前是个什么状态……但是这么多天了，我们依然一无所获。”  
迦尔纳盯着他的脸，略作沉默。  
“好吧。稍微有了些头绪，不过还很乱。阿周那，这只是我尚未证实的猜测，我们在被这个特异点影响，也一定程度上影响了这个特异点。”  
“也就是说，有眉目了吗？很可惜，我现在只能在这里对你的调查结果坐享其成。”  
迦尔纳听得出这话里的幽怨，但眼下也没什么别的好办法。“你需要好好休息。等你灵基的状态好转些，我们可以一起进入附近的村镇作进一步了解。”  
阿周那不再出声，只是略点了头。虽然仍是云里雾里，但眼下他没有理由不相信迦尔纳的话。尽管他并不情愿对身为宿敌的那个男人做些多余的称赞，但在看穿事物本质这方面，迦尔纳确实有着比他更为透彻的目力。眼下只能暗暗埋怨自己。如果他能起到些辅助作用的话，调查进程想必会比现在更快些。  
迦尔纳俯身，选择了离阿周那尽可能近的距离坐下。而伤势未愈的弓兵眼神里又升起了些许焦虑。  
“要小心身体不能互相碰到的对吧。”阿周那提醒。  
迦尔纳了然地点头。“但也要保证不能过远，我们之前是这么约好的。这于你我都是好事。”  
“唔。那是当然。”  
迦尔纳不再多说什么。他在清早便动了身，和前两天一样，照例花费了几个小时的功夫做着对这个特异点的调查，今天却因为意外碰了壁只能空着手回来。各种不确定的信息还没来得及在脑内好好整理，加上因为自己独自行动、离阿周那过远的缘故，魔力的消耗可不小，他现在也不免有些疲惫。说起来，他也并非是不对阿周那分享那些调查结果，只是……阿周那眼下的状态实在不是很乐观，为了保证沟通的效率，他还需要再另外想些办法。  
坐在阿周那身边，半仰着头靠在身后的树干上闭目养神，迦尔纳平稳的呼吸声在微风中隐约可闻。在魔力并不充裕的情况下，从者也不得不像普通人那样通过睡眠来恢复体力，缓解魔力的损耗。当然，进食也能起到相似的效果。  
阿周那望着迦尔纳的睡颜不自禁地发呆。他们在这片树林里落脚已是第四天，暂时没能寻得到像样的栖息住所，所幸的是这些天的天气算是相对温和。如果按照被“转移”前的时间点来说，现在应当是冬季，临近圣诞节的12月末。但令人意外的是，这个特异点的温度却并不算太低，冬日午间的阳光落在身上还是让人觉得有些暖意，想必是这地带纬度偏低的缘故。  
这个男人只要像这样静静地待在他身边，灵基深处的不安定感便能有所缓解，但是如果要与他的身体有所触碰，那种摇摇欲坠的紊乱感便会令他有种随时都要崩坏的感觉。莫非这某种意义上也是他与迦尔纳两人宿命关系的写照？无法分离，彼此作伴，却又永远触不可及？阿周那晃动脑袋，想在物理层面上把这样的想法从脑海中甩出。尽管他极不愿意承认，但现状就是这样出离地讽刺——迦尔纳短暂几小时的离开、去周围稍作探察的时候，他身体的感觉就会变得更糟糕，那感觉就像是自己的灵基被切为两半，另一半被迦尔纳远远地带走，说不出到底是痛觉还是错觉……不，无需在意，这些全部还处于可忍耐的范围中。只要迦尔纳不抛下他，他就能忍耐着等待迦尔纳返回他身边。他绝不会开口求助，他做不到。难于向作为宿敌的那个男人启齿是一方面，另一方面……  
没错，阿周那没有将实话对迦尔纳坦诚。虽然已经进行了两天的休养，灵核的裂口却似乎并未有好转的迹象，也不知是不是心态作祟，总觉得状态一天不如一天。毕竟，全部都是在那一天、自他对迦尔纳再度动手的那晚之后……  
他还依稀能回想起那种被紧压攥碎般的痛感。是否迦尔纳也正忍耐着这同样的痛苦，却在逞强没向他开口？……若是不做那种卑劣之事的话，不对那个男人动杀念的话，自己也不一定会落得这个处境。  
如果这个灵基不能坚持到事态解决、找到御主为止的话……  
不，现在不是想那些问题的时候。  
阿周那必须好起来，必须活着。当然……绝不是为了眼前这个男人。支撑自己存续的动力应当是自己的御主，当然，还有那些“同僚”，也就是并肩作战的其他从者们的关注或是期待。作为在完美道路上不断前行的从者，绝不应当为这种程度的困难所束缚……  
这样自我勉励着，他在稍作闭目养神的想法中再度阖眼。

“阿周那？”迦尔纳的声音在耳畔响起。  
“唔……”  
身为从者的弓兵从与普通人相仿的睡眠状态醒来，迷迷糊糊地作着反应。他不知道自己是在何时又睡了过去。  
依稀记得明明是午间时分迦尔纳在他身边休息，结果再度清醒时，已是天色微暗。迦尔纳怀里揣着纸包坐在他面前，正在将大块的面包掰成小块。旁边生着并不明亮的篝火。  
“要吃点东西吗？”对方提议着，“虽然并非必需，但进食对你我都有好处。”  
“迦尔纳……”阿周那努力想找回对现状的了解。他对时间已经快没有知觉，是傍晚，还是黎明？“现在是什么时间？”  
“傍晚。”迦尔纳认真地给了他一个模糊的回答。“具体时间点我还没办法回答你，因为我也不知道。张嘴——”  
看着迦尔纳递到面前的面包块，阿周那愣了一下。  
“味道不错的。”迦尔纳嘴角勾着淡淡的笑意，眼神柔和。  
这个男人居然在对自己笑。虽说自己现在的状态在对方看来可能毫无威胁，但……迦尔纳，面对想要杀掉你的人，你果然是还不够提防啊。  
阿周那在凌乱思绪中微微张了口。迦尔纳指尖推动，将面包送进他的嘴里。阿周那机械地嚼了几口，面包的柔软口感和些微的甜味令他有些放松。  
“这面包是从哪里来的？”  
“这一带村庄的其中一户人家。我向这家打听过情况。这家人有小孩子。送了我面包。”  
“送……？”阿周那有些意外。“你没有把自己的什么贵重东西拿出去做交换吧……”  
“唔，放心，没有。实际上作为交换意义的内容，应该算是陪小孩子做了一会儿游戏吧。”  
阿周那一时语塞。一时竟不知如何回复。迦尔纳又递来了下一块面包。他只得默默地张了口接下，好一会儿才回了一句。“不要把多余的精力用在奇怪的地方啊。”  
这个男人虽然还能在小范围内稍作行动，但再怎么说也仍处于魔力并不充足的状态。遵循“尽可能地节约体力”这点，从各种意义上来说都是有益的。  
“这点不必担忧，我不会在距你过远的范围行动。况且我能保留有行动的余力，也应该要感谢你，阿周那。”  
“……”  
刚刚吞咽下的面包突然变得无比干涩，在喉管与食道中艰难下移，梗得阿周那生疼。他之前差点将迦尔纳再度杀死，对方现在居然还在向他道谢，多么的讽刺。  
“……你调查到的内容是？”稍缓过劲后，阿周那不动声色地转移话题。  
“我昨天对你说过的内容，还记得吗？张嘴。”  
“……嗯？”  
迦尔纳瞥了他一眼，低头咬了一口面包。  
“那么，就再说一遍昨天的内容好了。据其中村落居民所述，这里被叫做圣诞岛。如果有你我御主支援力量的话，应该是可以分析得出这里大致的地理坐标的。但很可惜，目前我们并不具备这种力量。按照那位村民的说法，这里位于欧洲北部地带。阿周那，你怎么看？”  
阿周那脑袋嗡嗡，将情报就着面包一起咀嚼。  
“唔，这个说法是认真的么？这里的气候……”  
“所以我认为可能是特异点生成的影响。以及，也有村民称，这里‘只有在过圣诞节时才会有天气变冷的现象，不必担心’，所以——”  
“慢着，圣诞节不应该是那种每年都会庆祝的节日吗？”  
“所以，我觉得这些情报本身就有斟酌的必要。”  
阿周那皱了眉，眼下的问题实在是有点多过了头。  
“等到我自然恢复的话不知道要多久……这样下去不是办法。迦尔纳，明天你外出调查的时候我想要一同前往。分头收集情报的话效率会更高吧，而且……”  
“否决。”迦尔纳这下居然拒绝得果断。“我不认为你现在的体力能安全地单独行动。”  
“魔力补充呢？”阿周那继续追加筹码。迦尔纳脸色暗了几分。  
“我们要尽量避免身体的触碰，阿周那，更不要说那种方法了。”迦尔纳用下一块面包堵住了他的嘴。“如果仅仅是为了追求解决问题的效率，我们完全没必要这样按部就班，但这同时也会带来威胁与风险。遵守约定是为了我们彼此的存续。”  
阿周那默默地咀嚼，不再出声。迦尔纳将一个巴掌大的小水壶递了过来，眼神示意要他喝一口。  
阿周那想要接过这小水壶，手指却没有合适的落点。  
“你放这里吧，我自己来就行。”  
然而迦尔纳似乎选择性忽略了他这句。“来，张嘴。”  
不，自己还不至于到喝水也需要让人喂的地步。但迦尔纳坐起了身向他贴近过来，无视了他的提醒将手臂顺势支在他头顶，却也小心翼翼和他保持着不相互触碰的距离。这眼神里装满的是心疼、关切、要求，甚至有命令的成分，阿周那有些不自然，却也拒绝不能。他害怕下一秒迦尔纳就会接触到他的身体。不过是喝水罢了，好吧，那喝了便是……  
“那么，你可以慢点吗？注意不要碰到。”  
“了解，这是当然。”迦尔纳应允。  
看着阿周那稍仰起头，迦尔纳便调整小壶的倾斜角度，将壶内温热的水慢慢倒出喂给阿周那。也不知是什么原因作祟——是紧张，还是有意？他发觉自己的手指并不能掌握好最合适的角度。角度小了，阿周那喝不到的时候，嘴巴微张，可以看得到他想要探出的红色舌头，脸上会浮现渴求意味的些许委屈表情；角度大了，阿周那会反应不过来，水便顺着他的嘴角溢出，划落一道浅线滴在他胸口的白色前襟，阿周那的表情便立即转为尴尬，拿那对黑眼珠子瞪着自己。  
“抱歉……”迦尔纳收敛住下意识想要给他揩拭的手，默默坐回了对面。“但是非常不错，阿周那，你应对得已经相当完美了，我的话应该是没有办法像你这样镇定地喝到水的，多半会因为紧张而被呛到。”  
“那是因为你的技术不行。”在莫名其妙的地方被称赞，阿周那有些哭笑不得。“在喂水的时候，至少要保持稳定地托举容器，不能随意晃动吧。”  
“是我的疏忽，阿周那。如果是你的话一定能做得很完美。如果可以的话——”  
“禁止调情。我才不会给你喂水。”  
“嗯？……不会的，我不需要，你现在的状态可是拿不稳水壶的。”迦尔纳一脸认真。  
“你这家伙……你在小瞧我吗？”阿周那半恼。“区区这种程度……”  
“唔，并非如此……”  
迦尔纳将还剩一小半的水壶搁放在阿周那大腿上，双手微举以示弱的表情回应对方。阿周那就势得了水壶，颇有志在必得之意，抬手示意迦尔纳靠近点。  
“只有这一次限定，迦尔纳。过来。”  
“恕我无能为力，阿周那，我现在突然非常紧张。”从迦尔纳的表情来看，这倒没像是在撒谎。  
“给我克服。”阿周那再次向他勾手。“是我来喂的话，你不需要有半分紧张。”  
迦尔纳大概没料到阿周那会真的对给他喂水这种事跃跃欲试，看着他好像找回了点精神，心底也稍微松了口气。虽说迟疑了那么几秒，还是再次坐到了阿周那身边。阿周那原本是半坐半躺地靠着树的姿势，看着迦尔纳靠近，也向他侧转起身，拿起水壶。  
“太高了，头低一点。”阿周那忍不住提醒。  
“不，应该是你要举高一点。”  
“好吧，确实……这个高度如何？现在请你张嘴。”  
“唔。啊——”  
“不要这样傻乎乎地发出声音啊。”阿周那小声抱怨。  
他紧张地调整着手腕的角度，观察着壶口的水流，却感觉一旁迦尔纳的注意力完全聚集在了他的脸上，哪怕是余光也能感受到那视线的炽热。不要去看迦尔纳，不要看——脑中充斥着这样的声音。虽然他成功克制住了不去面对迦尔纳的眼神，但短暂的心神游移让他没能把控住手上的力量，过多的水量忽地从壶口溢了出来。好在迦尔纳反应及时——  
对，该说不愧是敏捷A吗，还是说他早就预料到有可能会被呛到的可能性了呢？在水汹涌流出的瞬间，迦尔纳偏了脑袋作着紧急的避让。虽然确实是巧妙地躲开了，但是因为情急之下避让的方向发生了错误，他与阿周那的脑袋不幸地撞在了一起。  
“呜……”  
“抱歉，抱歉！……”  
“不，这话应该由我说才是——”  
气氛一下子窘迫了起来。刚刚如果是向另一侧避让就好了。迦尔纳不禁在内心自责。  
短暂的沉默后，阿周那却先他一步开了口。  
“是我引诱在先，迦尔纳……我会为我的失态道歉。所以既然已经——”  
“若要这么说的话刚才我也有引诱的成分，对不起。”  
被意料之外的坦白打断，阿周那忽地觉得有点懵，差点忘记自己要说什么。不，他想说的重点本不是这个。迦尔纳这么一回，反而令他有点羞耻了。  
“既然……既然已经不可避免地接触到了对方，那么魔力补充……”  
“不可以，阿周那。”  
“为什么？”  
这次又是他主动提出，但是，居然会被迦尔纳拒绝……  
“你顾虑太多了，这不像你的作风，迦尔纳。我们必须尽快调查清楚这片特异点的问题，耽误的时间越长情况越不利，你我可都无法与各自的御主取得联络——”  
“那是我会负责调查的内容，你的当前任务是休养。”迦尔纳语气忽地强硬了起来，眼眸里染了几分不悦，默默起了身换了位置到篝火的另一侧，离阿周那远远地重新坐下。阿周那本想拉住他，却被他躲避了开来，只能羞恼地喊着他的名字。  
喊了几声，阿周那也没剩什么精力了。迦尔纳隔着火堆远远地瞥了几眼，看着阿周那抱着膝盖蜷成一团、却还在对自己瞪眼睛的表情，好像闹情绪的黑猫。虽然这样不搭理对方他略有不忍，但仍决定稍作冷静。  
脑袋撞击的痛感和灵基深处的不安定感已经平息。夜逐渐暗得浓重。迦尔纳从对着篝火发呆的状态中稍微回了神，见阿周那已经是闷头埋进膝盖间的状态。  
“这是无意义的，阿周那。”迦尔纳自言自语般地回应。声音不大，也没有想要让对方一定听清楚的意思。“过了夜多半就会忘记，忍耐一下就好了。”  
“……我已经猜出来了。”阿周那抬了头，表情忿忿，“从你说‘昨天对我说过的情报’那时起就在想这个问题了。你对我说了些什么，我根本记不得，昨天也是，前天也是。我以为这几天下来我们一无所获，实际上是你在把难题往自己一个人身上揽。为什么不让我同你一起？迦尔纳，你这也是对我另一种意义的羞辱。”  
迦尔纳向火堆添了两条干枝，燃烧的枝条发出轻微的噼啪声。他起了身，向阿周那坐近了些。  
“还不清楚原因，所以没有定论，并不是刻意隐瞒你。可能和魔力匮乏的状态相关——这只是我的推测罢了。在匮乏状态中，记忆似乎会‘断片’。最开始我也同样会忘记一些内容，但就遗忘程度来说比你稍微好一点……”  
“但……刚才说要做，你拒绝了。虽然是你最开始说，身体的触碰会让目前的灵基状态更加紊乱。但实际第一天在这里的时候就做过了吧。眼下我只想恢复到如你目前的这种状态就足够了……至少可以行动，做有价值的调查，而不是坐着等死。”  
迦尔纳垂了头，不确定应当如何回复他。  
“关于身体接触的问题，这应该是三天前的推测。不过就目前而言，虽然猜想有所改变，但所要注意的原则大体上依然相同。”  
“哦？所以现在……？”  
迦尔纳认真直视起对方的眼睛，“昨天晚上，发生过什么事情你还有印象吗？”  
“？……发生了什么？”  
“前天晚上呢？”见阿周那一脸茫然，迦尔纳继续抛出新的问题。  
“你想说什么，迦尔纳？”  
“如果不记得的话，要好好回答。”  
阿周那垂了眼，避开了迦尔纳的视线。“好吧，我印象里是在通过睡眠姑且延缓魔力的消耗吧，你想问什么呢……如果我做了什么的话，我确实不记得了……”  
难道说，自己又在不知情的情况下产生了对迦尔纳的杀意、甚至对他动了手吗？阿周那啊，你……  
“没有关系。再前一天晚上呢？就是我们刚被转移到这里的第一天、做过的那天晚上。有记忆吗？”  
阿周那的脸颊顿时被上涌的羞耻和难堪灼痛，火辣辣地烧到耳朵背。他哽住了好一会儿才艰难开了口。  
“你早就知道了对吧，迦尔纳。”  
“？知道什么？”  
啊。这个男人到底是在试探还是普通发问……  
“……我想要杀了你，迦尔纳。啊啊，没错，就是那天晚上……我对你动了手。”  
虽然破罐子破摔般地做了令内心死亡般的坦白——但反正迦尔纳肯定早就知道了吧，与其企图隐瞒真相，为自己的卑劣开脱，不如就直接说出来……反正迦尔纳早就将他看穿了吧。他在迦尔纳面前早就已经赤身裸体，没有一点秘密可剩了。又或者，是因为从敌人到这几天突然亲近相处的局势转变得太过突然，才会令他在“究竟该如何对待这个男人”的问题上如此无所适从。  
不管怎么说，阿周那还是觉得自己那副极力掩饰得平静的语调颤得有点丢人。  
“就是这样，阿周那。”  
迦尔纳语气里有些低落。他果然不像是简单地问询，而是为了确认些什么才这样开口的。  
“你完全不必为此介怀。因为那天，我也是一样。”  
“……”阿周那一时间没反应得过来，对方想要表达的是什么意思？  
“或许在大部分时间范围内的身体触碰程度，会让我们产生同等程度的、想要杀死对方的冲动。”迦尔纳缓缓道出猜想。  
“前天、昨天，没有这样明显的情况出现，因为至少在白天和刚入夜的时段，我们都基本没有过什么的身体接触。当然，这个接触程度……只是我的猜测罢了。究竟是何种程度的接触才会引发？还是说，因那天做了‘魔力补充’所致？……但我不能为此贸然做尝试。阿周那，绝非出于‘若你发生不测我可能会遭遇风险’这点，我只是不允许你死。”  
总觉得自己面对阿周那的时候话变得更多了，最后这句讲出后仿佛用尽了他所有力气。迦尔纳手撑脑袋平复情绪的躁动。阿周那也僵了好一会儿。  
确实，阿周那并不希望迦尔纳死，如果说他们真的会在这个特异点玩儿完的话，至少迦尔纳也绝不能先他一步死去。没错……他想起来了。在这一点上，他们俩达成了共识，所以才会有先前那样的约定吧。  
“我明白了，是我应当为我的贸然致歉，迦尔纳……但，作猜想是合理的，我只希望你能早点告诉我……”  
“唔，昨天晚上就像这样对你说过。”  
阿周那一时语塞。  
“另外，你似乎是对我手下留情了。但我……”迦尔纳稍作了停顿。“在那天之后，你就一直没能恢复吧。如果不是因为我，想必你早就能和我一样，恢复到足以小范围独立活动的程度了。”  
“停，迦尔纳。这些不过是你的个人猜测。我还不至于会因为这些猜想被你断定为那种羸弱到一蹶不振的样子。没有调查出准确的结果就不要下定论。”  
“谢谢你，阿周那。”迦尔纳所言也是发自真心。他摸得清阿周那的性格，自是更加能理解，阿周那此时的坦诚程度较之往先已是相当程度的进步了。  
阿周那心烦意乱。  
“没有什么好谢的，迦尔纳，我现在还能坐在这里、而不是直接灵基消散，不也是因为你这几天的帮助吗？当初我曾对你切实动过手，你将我认定为永远的敌人也自然是顺理成章。况且你也说了吧，大概是因为身体接触引发的杀意。魔力补充也是我提出的，所以，引发这个‘果’的‘因’一开始就是我自己——”  
“你我之间的关系并非仅靠宿敌一词能概括得了的。”迦尔纳语气很笃定的样子。  
阿周那想不出合适的反驳内容。单纯的宿敌为情势所迫时，也会发生性关系么……若是那样解释的话……  
“还要吃点东西吗？”迦尔纳再度问询。刚刚的面包还有不少剩余，虽然只有面包，着实单调了些。  
“如果能吃到明天能正常活动和调查的程度，吃多少我都在所不惜。”阿周那小声嘟囔。迦尔纳偏头看着对方，眉头皱起不忍。  
“应当先考虑下能否平安度过今晚才是……”  
“……”阿周那体验到了血脉上涌冲脑壳的感觉。“果然……迦尔纳，你还是把话说清楚吧，是因为刚刚那下撞到脑袋吗？如果这样的程度就会令我们互相再度燃起杀意的话，——”  
请你先优先保证自己的状态安全。他是这样想的，但未能来得及说出口。迦尔纳作了一个要他噤声的手势。  
“刚刚不是说了吗，我是猜想魔力的匮乏令记忆断片，所以你没有印象了。”迦尔纳捡着小枝条作着简单的比划。“像我御主告诉我的那样，类似一些便携式电子设备在电量不足的时候会发热、加速耗电的那种感觉。阿周那，你连续两天都是如此，到了夜里某个时间就会进入魔力大量损耗的状态，即便是我们已经尽量避免了肢体上的接触。”  
黑发的弓兵瞠目结舌中。所以他是怎么还能“存活”到现在的？  
迦尔纳却欲言又止，脸颊染上了鲜见的红晕，将视线移向另一旁。  
“……正常状态下未经允许我不会擅自对你做越界之事，但……但我不想眼睁睁看着你魔力枯竭而死。虽然非常冒犯……亲吻这种最低限度的补充是不可避免的。”

三

活着，自己还活着。还能听到鸟儿们隐约飘忽的咕咕声。  
迦尔纳呢？  
太好了，那个男人他也还活着——正在旁边不远处侧卧着，处于睡眠的状态。  
啊啊，现在是什么时间点？清晨，是吗？自己还记得些什么吗？唔……  
“那段”时间里究竟发生了什么？他又完全没有印象了。  
阿周那以手肘勉强支撑起身体，这才注意到盖在自己身上的那一层、正属于迦尔纳的毛绒绒披风。这家伙……  
他轻手轻脚换成了膝行姿势，向迦尔纳挪动过去，想把披风给迦尔纳盖回。不过他没能将这毛绒绒的披风收折好，仅仅是扫过地面干燥的落叶时发出轻微的沙沙响动便让迦尔纳睁了眼。这家伙啊……这种程度的睡眠未免也太浅了。  
“阿周那……？！”迦尔纳显然还迷迷糊糊中。  
“在这里。”阿周那一面回应着，一面把披风盖回给迦尔纳。他突然有了想要紧紧给这个男人一个拥抱的冲动——只是拥抱，只是想法，只是出于感谢……而已。绝没有附加什么特殊的情感。他无法说得清那是一种什么冲动，各种复杂的情绪在心口翻涌。  
不，应当像之前约定过的那样……眼下还是尽量不要触碰对方。  
迦尔纳坐起身，揉了揉脑袋。睡得没什么型的蓬松白发惯例地张扬起几撮。啊，原来这家伙随性的发型就是这样不经打理即可形成的……阿周那一面暗暗思忖，一面又下意识地捋了捋自己的头发。  
“你怎么样，阿周那？”  
“似乎尚可……我觉得我今天恢复到可以行动的程度了。虽然确实如你所说……我还是忘了入夜之后发生了什么。”  
或许应该说，那些记忆被冲散成了模糊的碎片，和像梦一样的溶剂搅拌在一起，拼凑不成连贯的画面。  
“唔……你真的确定你有行动的体力了吗？先试着站起来看看。”  
“当然，不过是这种程度而已……”  
虽然嘴上这么说着，但双腿使力的时候还不能保持稳定，他尝试努力了几次，才扶着树支起了身子。迦尔纳在一旁表情紧张，很想搀他一把，但又触碰不能。  
“这样未免过于勉强了，还是再休息一天为好。”  
“不，开什么玩笑，既然可以站起来了那就没问题了。迦尔纳，如果是你的话，还能有什么别的方法吗？”  
“如果是平时，我会努力将这看作另一种方式的锻炼……但现在这不一样，是你的话就更不一样。”  
果然还是在被迦尔纳小看吗……阿周那咬了咬牙，在心底暗暗不甘。  
迦尔纳将他这表情收进眼底。他清楚阿周那想尽快调查当前事态的心情。这个人对自己总是过于苛求，在意自己是否具备价值，会为达不到预期的自我要求而不安，会因自我怀疑价值而迷茫。他知道阿周那不想成为拖后腿的存在，虽然他想告诉对方，自己完全不这么认为，但……目前似乎并不能把那份安心感传递给阿周那。  
不过，本质上他们俩的心态也有许多相似之处。这处境若是换作自己，想必也是心急如焚个八九不离十……那么，如果阿周那要坚持一同前往的话，由着他来或许也好。作为兄长，自己此时的责任应当是引导与保护才对。  
“虽说应尽量避免身体触碰为好，但如果只是牵扯衣物的程度，或许，……”迦尔纳侧了身向阿周那示意，“拉着披风也是不要紧的……我带着你慢慢走过去。”

两人一前一后在林中行进。在稍微活动开身体以后，他已经可以找到一个略微平稳的步行节奏了，虽然速度不快，但至少不会一轻一重地拉扯到迦尔纳了。在稍有余力顾及左右后，阿周那果然还是十分介意昨夜的经过。  
“不打算告诉我吗，昨天晚上的情况……”  
阿周那忽然开了口，如是询问。“还是说，你其实也忘记了？”  
迦尔纳没有停下脚步，但在阿周那这个侧后方的角度可以看到他略偏头的小动作，似乎也是在思考如何回答。  
“至少在最难熬的那个时间段内，一定程度的触碰不会引发严重的后果。三个晚上，我们现在还能好好的。”  
迦尔纳的那些回答，咋听之下简直像是在敷衍。不过阿周那也很清楚，那家伙不擅长向别人描述细节，倒不如说见了他目前心情还不错的样子，至少可以说明，昨天晚上应该没有发生奇怪的事情吧……  
“……所以，昨天……呃。”阿周那忽然有些难以启齿。隐约回想起迦尔纳在刚入夜那会儿说过的片段。靠着亲吻的程度才勉强支撑过第二天与第三天的话——  
那么今天，自己恢复到了这样的程度，也就是说？  
“……做过了，是吗？”  
闻言的迦尔纳步调顿了一下。昨晚阿周那看起来很清醒也很配合，结果……果然还是会忘记吗？  
“是。不过是简单地做了一点，可以称之为试验性质。你不必过于顾虑。”  
出于不确定何种程度会令彼此产生杀意的担忧缘故，他和阿周那昨天并没有像第一天那样做到底。准确来说，是阿周那有想要让他进入的想法，但他并没有这样做。不过……至少就今天阿周那表现的状态而言，可以证明昨天的那种程度算是“安全”的吧。  
“啊。”阿周那应得有些茫然。“我，有对你动手之类的吗……”  
虽然只能回想起昨天和迦尔纳脑袋撞在一起的记忆，不过若是因为这一撞横生出什么事端的话，那可就太不妙了。  
“嗯？你看我们现在不是好好的吗。”迦尔纳回过头，给了一个“一切还在把控范围中”的笑意。不料看了这一笑，阿周那反而不自在了起来。  
于是阿周那便也不再开口，默默继续跟随在迦尔纳身后。但，昨天究竟做到了什么程度呢……脑内不可避免地反复思量起这样的问题。  
自己是在毫无意识中任由迦尔纳操纵吗……还是说，是在意识清醒的情况下同意了他的进入呢？“简单地做了一点”究竟是指什么？只射了一次吗？越是这样猜测，他的脸便越发滚烫。  
明明已经做过了一次。对，在第一天时，濒临枯竭的两人进行的仅为了补充魔力、目的极为单纯的男男性行为罢了。没有前戏，没有情爱，没有任何拖泥带水，留下些许印象的只剩疼痛与充盈的生理快感罢了。那么昨天夜里呢？也是一样吗？为何会如此在意，迦尔纳会不会有不一样的态度面对自己身体的可能性？  
对已发生事态的未知反而令他心情难以平定，缺少了那部分的记忆，总给人一种好像令迦尔纳占到了便宜一样的感觉！可恶。  
阿周那，立刻停止你对那个男人的性幻想啊！

行进仍在继续。每间隔一段时间，迦尔纳都要他停下来休息，所以进程并没有想象中的快。终于走出这片干燥的树林，可以从踩出的路面分辨出通往不同方向的岔口，也可以隐约看到远处那些躲在稀稀拉拉树冠背后的房屋顶。阿周那粗略猜测，他们俩刚刚这段路程起码耗费了两个小时。  
“现在差不多有一半路程的样子了，阿周那，需要再休息下吗？”迦尔纳表情关切。  
确实，体力上相较前几日消耗了很多。阿周那便挑了棵粗壮的树，半倚着暂作休息，迦尔纳要他坐下来多休息会儿。但担心自己不便再度起身，阿周那便以眼神做了拒绝。  
可惜的是，不生气时的阿周那在迦尔纳看来，即便摆出不情愿的表情也不具备任何侵略性，反而显着几分委屈。  
迦尔纳作了两秒钟快速思考，向阿周那挑了挑眉，向前一步以双臂架在他身体两侧，作势要与他额头相抵。  
“我不想看你勉强自己，进了村没有什么可以休息的地方。现在就坐下来，阿周那。”  
“慢着——！”  
阿周那还没来及作反驳，迦尔纳的脑门便贴了上来。  
没时间了，本来迦尔纳就略高他些许，两侧的空间也被迦尔纳臂膀封锁，阿周那只能连忙向下躲闪，脚下一软，狼狈地跌坐在地上。所幸这地上落的尽是些干枝落叶，倒不能说痛，只是不太干净。  
“……迦尔纳！”阿周那抬头怒瞪，迦尔纳收回姿势，也在他面前坐好，脸上居然浮现了胜利般小小的得意。这个混蛋！  
如果不是顾虑身体触碰的问题，他真的想要用拳头朝着迦尔纳砸几下。算了，冷静……愤怒会让魔力损耗。阿周那咬咬牙，咽下怒火。“起码让我挑个稍微干净点的地方。”  
“偶尔也想看看你生气的样子。”  
“……”  
面带笑容的黑发弓兵挥拳向面前人砸了上去。敏捷A的白发枪兵成功躲开。

“说起来，其实你告诉我的‘调查内容’也并不完整吧——”  
情绪总算平复下来后，阿周那还是忍不住开了口。这期间他们俩互相瞥了对方不知道多少眼，却愣是都憋着一言不发，大有要把对方晾到天荒地老之势。只要迦尔纳不道歉，他绝不会率先搭理——阿周那确实是这样想的，但目光与对方相交时迦尔纳嘴角总是勾起谜之微笑。那家伙，难道根本没意识到气氛有什么问题吗……  
结果先开口搭话的还是他自己。  
“我只记得你对我说的是‘前一天’，若是因为被我打岔所以不想再提了的话，我为我的失态抱歉。”  
“不，一是因为觉得过了夜你不一定记得，二是因为我所搜集到的内容还不够确切。所以暂时没对你说全面。”  
其实昨天迦尔纳就在考虑是否应该告诉他，自己那几次调查，过程中因为魔力不足总会遗忘掉一些记忆片段。但或许这会引起他不必要的焦虑，所以暂时没有提及。不过好在，昨晚与阿周那尝试第二次魔力补充过后……虽然刚醒来时脑袋也发懵，但现在稍作思考，想要探寻的记忆内容便能顺利显现在脑海中，可见效果不错。迦尔纳成功找回了不少调查过程中的回忆。  
“那么，阿周那，在这短暂的歇息期间，我就将这些调查的过程讲给你听吧。”

四

（1）  
想要将你贯穿，想要将你撕裂。  
那努力摆出从容姿态的脸庞，因疼痛而扭曲时也无比美丽。  
阿周那，此时此刻我想立刻将你杀死。即便日轮枪在此时无法回应我的呼唤显形，即便赤手空拳没有武器，你的性命也依然是我的囊中之物。我的双拳如锋利的剑，你的鲜血已染满长襟。  
像这样将你的胸口洞穿，再嵌上一枚水滴状璀璨蓝宝石吧。  
回应我，阿周那，为何一言不发，为何不做反抗？  
难道你又像那时一样因失去人性而淡漠，不曾将我看作真正的对手？  
直视我，阿周那！

（2）  
如果说因为与御主分离，才会陷入混乱梦境的话，那么，看来现在的境况十分不妙。  
至少昨天，那梦境中对阿周那充斥着的真切杀意依然令我搞不清自己究竟是怎么了。  
自己是真的想要杀死他吗？坦白地说，想过，但更想要成为他唯一的对手，唯一注视着的人——若必须取走他的性命才能实现这点的话，我会不吝将他杀死。但，绝不是现在。  
是因为眼下共患难的处境吗，还是说，因为昨天发生了肉体关系呢。对待阿周那的心情变得奇妙了起来。但想起他全程那副隐忍着屈辱的表情……被我拥有是那么可耻的事情吗？  
不管怎么说，比起昨天刚刚“转移”到这里时的状态，目前似乎有所好转，我已经可以稍微活动身体了。魔力的补充看来是起了效果。但阿周那躺在那里一动也不动，拒绝我靠近给他检查。我去附近绕一圈想要寻找食物和水源却一无所获，回来的时候，他已经自己支撑起身靠着一旁的树根休息了。  
表情真难看——既是他，也是我自己。  
靠近他仔细检查，身为Archer的他灵基反应非常微弱。这个状态很糟糕，莫非是我昨晚满脑杀意的时候对他动手了……  
我会负责的，阿周那，你不能死。

（3）  
调查的范围必须继续扩大才行。不知原因为何，但果然不能离阿周那太远。魔力损耗的速度很快。走着走着，我就在树林里迷路了。好在稍作休息以后，重新打定了精神。看来贸然作长途跋涉并不可取，应当作适当的休息以补充体力。究竟还能走多远我也茫然。若是在这里就此驻足不起，那么阿周那该怎么办？不知这个特异点中，这冬日的阳光能否给我些许力量呢？父亲啊，假如您还在看着我的话——  
幸运之神眷顾着我。很顺利地发现一座村庄。我贸然向其中几位村民打探着这一带的基本状况。所幸他们对待一看就是外乡人的我也仍然非常友善。他们告诉我这里是位于欧洲北部地区的一座寻常小岛，名字就叫做圣诞岛。这十分有意思，让我想起眼下的时间点正是圣诞节临近。一位小姑娘捧着面包从大人们之间的空隙钻出，看起来大约七八岁的样子，穿着圆形的可爱裙子。她问，你就是我的圣诞老人吗？  
我说，我是迦尔纳。  
她很伤心，我似乎辜负了小孩子的期待。我只好说，不要难过，过节日的时候你肯定会遇到圣诞老人的。  
她很高兴，把面包全部给我了。小小年纪就这样善于施舍，这是一位非常善良的好孩子。  
在村民们的指引下，我大致了解了这里的方向。一边吃着面包一边找回了原来的路。将食物与今天收集到的情报带回给阿周那，他肯定会高兴起来吧。

（4）  
阿周那吃面包的样子真的很像猫啊。  
虽然回来的时候天色已经完全黑了。阿周那一个人在黑暗中睡着了，我差点找不到他在哪里。好在食物令我体力与魔力有所补充，我稍作小幅度的魔力放出，生起了火堆。把面包交给他，向他讲述今日见闻。阿周那吃面包的样子真的很像猫啊。  
我是不是说了两遍？  
他似乎有了些精神，说明天要与我同行，我欣然应允，告诉他今晚好好休息，明天大概就可以作简单活动了。

（5）  
这个夜过得十分不安。听到阿周那断断续续呻吟的声音，我从睡眠中清醒过来。他正在发抖，表情痛苦不堪，发出呃呃啊啊的声音。但我竟为一瞬的茫然与恐惧所冲击，不知道该怎么做。此时若擅自触碰，是否会令他更加痛苦？  
但是我能感觉得出，他原本就所剩不多的魔力正在迅速流失。他的声音与动作幅度越来越小，大概是没有力气忍耐了，压抑着的无章呻吟变成了断断续续的迦尔纳。他在喊我。我若就这么眼睁睁看着，既不配为他的兄长、他的唯一对手，也不配为拥抱过他身体之人。  
我尝试以亲吻的方式向他提供魔力补充，所幸在触碰他的身体之时，竟已没有先前那种如同触电般的不适感了。我把他搂紧在怀中，他的身体异常滚烫。但亲吻似乎起到了些微安定的效果。我想过是否要用更加直接的方式，比如，像昨天那样……  
但我想起了他那时屈辱的表情。我不能这样做，尤其是这种时候。这等于是在羞辱他。  
没有办法，只能暂时这样一直吻下去。希望你不会恨我，阿周那。

（6）  
天蒙蒙亮之时，我在不适感中再度醒来。还好我意识仍然清醒。这已经是第三天了。  
因为疲惫，半夜抱着阿周那睡着了。但果然还是大意了。与阿周那身体互相触碰时的不适感卷土重来。这自然也会令他不适，虽然他依然处在昏睡中。  
确认他灵基状态回归到相对平静的程度以后，我有所放心了。在他醒来之后我向他确认状态，但他似乎把昨天晚上发生的事情完全忘记了，一问三不知。而且，他的身体状态也变得糟糕了。那么便不能按照昨天原定的计划那样一起去调查了。  
不过他甚至好像连昨天说要和我一起去调查的事情也忘了。不过这样也好。但当我说要短暂离开、要他安心等待一下时，他非常焦虑，认为自己是累赘，也似乎觉得我会抛下他。要怎样不令他过于在意“我单独去调查”这件事呢？我只好说还没什么调查进展，短暂离开他是为了先找水源和食物，等他好起来我们再一同开展调查。

（7）  
有点记不清昨天的调查内容了，不过我大致还记得选的是哪条岔道。我选择了第二条路。  
今天是另一座村庄，较之前稍远。我在这里搜集情报，这个村庄的村民们似乎不太喜欢外乡人的样子。不过还是取得了一些信息，他们最近很提防气温骤降的灾害，大家正忙于给房屋和家中加设临时的保暖和防风装备。这令我有些不解。我想打听原因，但村民们大多没工夫搭理我。最后有一位老人在路边休息，我向他打听具体情况，他告诉我，每隔三或四年左右，临近圣诞节，都会有气温骤降、连下几天雪的灾害，数十年来均是如此。  
我这才反应过来，降雪对这里来说居然会是灾害？若是欧洲北部的话，降雪应当是家常便饭的事情，但就眼下这里的时节来看，无论是空气温度、湿度还是植被状态，均与“欧洲北部”这种说法不符。我居然没意识到这种常识？  
我连忙向老人打听这里的位置。他告诉我，这里是欧洲北部，名字叫做圣诞岛。  
我有些困惑。  
以及，聊天中得知，老人这是正烦心于因琐事和儿女吵架，坐在路边赌气。出于安全起见，我便冒昧将老人送回住所，他们儿女送了我几颗水果，向我表示感谢。我路上吃了一颗苹果，剩下香蕉、橘子和若干枚冬枣没有动，将这些带回去与阿周那一同食用。假如他想吃苹果怎么办，我要告诉他我已经把苹果吃掉了吗？

（8）  
幸好今天状态尚可，回程比较轻松，提前生上了火，避免了阿周那坐在黑暗中我却找不到的情况。  
阿周那想吃甜的，然后我给他掰了橘子吃，还有半截香蕉。我告诉他今日的见闻，并说起了关于我们所处的这片特异点地理位置的困惑。阿周那觉得这情况非常蹊跷。他要我注意两点，一是第一座村庄的村民是否有防寒措施？这点我当时确实没能注意；二是我告诉他路上有三条岔道，他说可以再去第三条岔道走一下，就着前面的疑点观察情况。  
阿周那的思维还是相当敏锐的，不愧是我最完美的对手。我仔细思考了一下，也不知道自己为什么会下意识相信第一座村庄村民们所述的内容、而没往现代地理常识上考虑呢？如果这是特异点造成的结果的话，想必有可能正一定程度影响我们的思维状态。  
虽然最好睡一觉补充体力，但过了深夜我仍然没能睡熟。在观察着阿周那的状态、防止出现昨晚那样魔力突然大量损耗现象的同时，脑中也隐隐徘徊着想要掐死阿周那的冲动。究竟是为什么……  
是因为昨天和阿周那亲吻了吗？还是说，因为与他身体相互触碰了？  
我竟久违地徘徊在这种不安的情绪之中。  
阿周那今天也依然“发热”了，和昨天一样。  
不同之处大概在于，昨天他完全没有精神，我亲吻他的时候，他完全是木的，我甚至担心他下一秒会死。但今天他居然有些挣扎的力气，还给了我几拳。当然——我也有非常想掐死他的冲动，还好忍住了……我确实开始怀疑，我与阿周那在深夜某个时刻骤升的敌意、或者说杀意——可能和魔力补充、或是身体互相接触之类的因素相关了。  
或者，也有另一种可能，就是昨天他开始“发热”的时候，也是怀有敌意的，但我犹豫太久了，导致他已经耗尽了挣扎的余力。  
明天需要确认的是，假如阿周那在第一天那晚也对我怀有杀意的话，那么……唔。  
顺便，格外留了心，在阿周那发热状态平复以后避免再接触他的身体。毕竟如果不对他魔力补充，这种发热状态必然是挺不过去的。那么在这状态之后，需要和他保持一整天无接触，如果明天状态安然，或许能得出结论。

（9）  
第四天的清晨。按照阿周那昨日的建议，我继续今日的调查。因为第三条岔路的村庄距离最远，所以我决定趁着时间还早先去那里。  
不过在走上第三条岔路以后，迎面远远地走来一位背筐扛锄头的中年村民。  
他拦下我询问用意，表情戒备。我回答说要去前面的村庄，他说外村人不得入内，叫我赶紧滚。  
身为从者，不便于普通人类作争执。我默默离开。那位村民依然颇有怨辞，说，外来的这些东西，永远只会给他们带来灾难。  
我对自己的幸运程度确实有自知之明。不过，从这话里多少也算获得了些信息，不算空手而归吧。  
中午时分，回到阿周那身边稍作了休息。看样子他又忘记了昨天的大部分内容，怎会如此……我有点茫然。  
下午，再次前往第一座村庄。这里依然一片祥和的氛围，也确实没有任何所谓的防寒措施。我向村民们问起圣诞节相关的问题。他们告诉我，圣诞节，很难得，并非每年都能过。  
圣诞节会下雪。但也只有圣诞节会下雪而已——不要担心。他们这么说。  
明天就是平安夜了，圣诞节就要来了。孩童，父母，老人们的眼神里满是对节日和幸福的期待。这样啊……圣诞节，确实不错。

我又遇见了上次那位小姑娘。她说想要我陪着她玩一会儿游戏。不应拒绝孩童提出的期待。于是我陪她玩了一些诸如猜谜和画画之类的简单内容。  
她说，叔叔，你是圣诞老人吗？  
我说不是，但如果要在这个世界里也贴一个身份标签的话，那么就应当是“阿周那的兄长”。  
她便问，那“阿周那”是圣诞老人吗？  
唔，刚刚似乎不应该回答得那么一本正经啊。该怎么哄小孩呢……  
“能赐予你快乐和幸福的就可以把他当做圣诞老人。家人，朋友，这些都很美妙不是吗？”  
“那阿周那也是叔叔的圣诞老人吗？因为是叔叔的弟弟吧？”  
我想了一下，回答她说是。

（10）  
很不幸，和阿周那撞了脑袋。预想的观察计划落空了。  
不过阿周那今天……也很可爱。  
我向他讲了一些调查内容与猜想，也将他这几晚出现的“发热”现象告诉了他。不知为何好像打开了阿周那神秘的开关……  
阿周那坚持说是他自己的原因我们俩才会撞脑袋，出于实验性质要我必须和他再做一次。我同意了，但，这样真的可以吗？  
与阿周那互相瞪眼，决定熬到半夜等那个“发热”的状态出现。他开始犯困，为了不睡着，把整袋面包都吃完了。不愧是阿周那。我明白他急切地想要早点恢复身体状态，从这里脱身。为了让他保持精神兴奋状态，我故意说了些想必能令他生气的话。但他居然好像很开心的样子。  
我说，被你最讨厌的人在意，你是否会非常不自在？但我很高兴。  
他说，彼此彼此。  
因为这，导致和阿周那做的时候过于兴奋了。结束之后我竟直接一觉睡到了天亮，刚刚才被阿周那叫醒。脑袋空空，我无比惭愧……虽然只是浅尝辄止的程度，但怎么也想不起具体的细节了。不知是否还能有机会想得起来，难道只是自己在做梦？

五

在半路休息中、迦尔纳讲述过这几日的调查结果后，两人默契地得出推测结论，第一座村庄是值得继续调查的。虽然和迦尔纳这种默契总会令阿周那习惯性地在心底闪过一丝嫌弃，但……  
他也很清楚，这种默契是建立在潜意识的相互信任上的。  
所有的迹象都让人隐约觉得不正常的应该是“圣诞节”才对。期间限定的突然降雪，不正常的气温骤降，正是所谓的极寒灾害，第二座村庄一面对可能造成的降温灾害严加防范、一面似乎又对圣诞节表示部分认可。而第三座村庄，排外情绪如此严重，是否也因为“圣诞节”对他们来说是“外来的存在”，所以无法加以认同呢？眼下已是平安夜，去调查细节暂不明晰的第三座村庄自然是颇有难度。那不如就先去最近的第一座村庄看看，圣诞节究竟是什么样。  
呃？唔……  
这就是圣诞节前夕的状态吗？总觉得似乎和迦尔纳说的不一样呢……  
阿周那牵着迦尔纳的披风，跟在他身后，两人慢慢步行进入村庄中。下午的阳光暖意正足，但每位擦肩而过的村民，大多是沉默而忙碌着，表情都没什么笑容。昨天，迦尔纳分明看到他们已经在提前装点花环、布置圣诞树，忙于各种食材的交换与制备了。但现在，原本挂好的各种彩灯或是银带正在被摘下，房顶、窗檐、路边又各自回到了光秃秃的状态，一地稀稀落落的织带与脱落的饰品部件被走来走去的人们踩在脚下，看起来有点凄凉。  
迦尔纳与阿周那面面相觑，表情都有些尴尬。  
“因为没有下雪，所以今年不会过圣诞节了。”稚嫩的童声自二人身后传来。  
是可爱的小女孩，七八岁的模样，戴着节日限定的红色小圆帽，裙摆斑斓，手中是印着彩色图案的糖果盒。  
这个因果很奇怪啊……阿周那暗忖。不过，这就是迦尔纳提到过的，送他面包的小孩子吗。  
他左右环顾了一圈，确实没有见到与小女孩年纪相仿的孩子。而一旁的迦尔纳已经蹲下了身，打算倾听小姑娘的委屈。  
“圣诞节，要有雪，圣诞老人，礼物，大家的庆祝……每次都是这样的。”  
“这样啊，”迦尔纳向她耐心回应，“其实偶尔也会有不下雪的圣诞节。”  
小孩子毕竟是小孩子，会将喜欢的事物组合在一起，拼凑成自己喜欢的画面。他们会将圣诞与雪、圣诞老人与礼物、身边亲人们其乐融融地互相庆祝认作是相互关联的事物，如果少了任意一项，那就不像是“圣诞节”了。会因此而失落，也非常正常吧。  
“圣诞老人会给你送礼物的。”迦尔纳的安慰方法果然还是并不熟练。  
阿周那在一旁默不吭声。迦尔纳对待小女孩的态度虽然笨拙，但大体上像是大哥哥关照小妹妹般的口气。是妹妹的话，居然还是挺温柔的。  
真是难得的一面啊……他一点也不在意，不羡慕。  
“但是这次，圣诞老人……这次果然也出了问题呢。”  
小女孩低头转动着糖盒，里面传出些硬糖块沿着铁盒盒壁里滚动的声音。  
“为什么这次，会一下子召唤到两个圣诞老人呢？”  
迦尔纳与阿周那互相无言地对视了一眼。

六

为什么会这样呢……阿周那叹了一口气。他是有所怨恨吗？当然不是。  
只是，“他们眼下身处的特异点，是这样一位天真可爱的小孩子制造出来的”这种事实，一方面总显露出些歪打正着的滑稽，另一方面，他自然也不会对这种小朋友较真或者迁怒……不过无可奈何的感叹心情是免不了的。  
他和迦尔纳在答应这位小姑娘的请求、陪同玩耍后，听着小女孩向他们无心地道出这里的真相、了解到她并无恶意的初衷时，总会因心情复杂而互相对视几眼，但他们也心照不宣地应允着、准备陪这位孩子过一个简单的平安夜，迎接圣诞节的到来。姑且算是等待这个特异点自动“走向结束”。  
也许是因为进入了这个村庄的关系，阿周那身体状态稍有缓和，但严格来说，也只是能自行作简单活动的程度。他坐在一旁的室内儿童秋千上，双脚踩在地上，偶尔机械性地蹬两下、假装自己在动。和迦尔纳陪着小孩子，下午一起玩了折纸和手语游戏，阿周那不免有些疲惫，迦尔纳只能继续担下陪小孩子玩耍的主任务。看着迦尔纳坐在对面的沙发上，神态认真地为身边的小姑娘读完整整两本童话故事，偶尔读到一些温情的语句时却特意向他投来视线的样子，他便脸上发烧，没能好意思把“你断错好多句”这种吐槽讲出口来打断这难得的气氛。  
迦尔纳读完最后一个故事，抬眼望向阿周那。见阿周那从秋千上站起朝这里走了两步，一边作着手势示意他低声一点，一边坐在他身边。  
“小朋友已经靠着你睡着十分钟了。”阿周那提醒他。这家伙，读故事完全入迷了啊。  
“我知道……”迦尔纳动作轻缓地把故事书合上，凝视阿周那漆黑的双眼。  
“但不仅是为小妹妹读……也是在为我的弟弟读。”  
闻言的阿周那下意识地盖住了自己的表情，虽然这毫无作用。只是这样普通地坐在迦尔纳身侧，彼此却似乎能隔空感受到心脏跳动的声音。  
阿周那深呼吸一口气平缓心情。其实他不需要迦尔纳特意对他做这种回顾童年般的弥补。不管是一起从师学习也好，中间分别的若干年也好，再次会面起重新生出的纠葛恩怨也好——这些都是构成他们彼此情感的真切部分。现在他不会对这些情感再怀有刻意否定的心态。  
“来总结一下眼下的情报吧。”他向迦尔纳提议。  
迦尔纳点头。  
“大部分都可以溯源了。感谢你，阿周那，如果不是你在话题上的引导，我实在没有能让小孩子向我们悉数道清来龙去脉的把握。”  
阿周那嘴角弯起，没说话。  
“她说自己捡到过的‘那个亮晶晶的碎片’，或许就是圣杯的碎片。  
“许愿是想要和家人一起过圣诞节，收到圣诞老人的礼物。  
“我推测是圣杯的碎片力量不足，所以要积攒三或四年才能形成一次这样的特异点。”  
阿周那点头表示认同。“数十年来一直如此……这力量过于微弱，以至于从没能如愿到让她的家人真正陪伴在她身边、哪怕只是平安夜一晚的程度呢……”  
“对这座村庄的村民们还是有一定程度的意识引导作用的，大概……至少令他们快乐地过了好多次圣诞节。隔壁那座村庄也因为距离较近，受到了一定程度的影响。”  
“也就是所谓的洗脑吧。那种情况下，也不能算发自内心的快乐吧。”  
“嗯……不过值得庆幸的是他们过圣诞节的时候不会觉得冷。”迦尔纳一脸认真。  
“啊啊，确实，或许那就是圣杯碎片的力量吗……”  
两人互相沉默了一会儿。  
“我们俩平分的是同一个临时生成的、‘圣诞老人’的灵基。”迦尔纳继续说道。  
“……所以才会因为距离过远而产生不适。”  
“对，这是一次不正常的临时灵基切换。我之所以恢复得较好，是因为第一天结束过后就成功地被替换为了临时的圣诞属性吧。但你——”  
“啊啊，就像她说的那样，‘圣诞贴纸贴不上去’，因为我的身体里，仿佛有摇摇欲坠的‘表盘’。迦尔纳，你应该很清楚那是什么样的状态。最难熬的那段时间等同于‘终末的迦利由伽’。那么，和先前推测的一样，你我会因触碰积累的情感而产生同等程度的杀意实际是解释得通的……具体的细节，我认为在找到你我御主以后，仍有进一步研究的空间……不过眼下可以确定的是，当‘表盘’彻底崩坏之时，想必我身为Archer的那个灵基也自然会消失。”  
“……所以也是因为这个，我们触碰会有不适感吧。因为目前的灵基根本不能融合为同一个从者。”  
“那么……要试试吗，迦尔纳？”  
“什么？”  
“触碰。”阿周那提议，不，这应该说是在告知——反正迦尔纳身边是熟睡的小孩子，他绝对不会激烈反抗的吧。不如说，自己就是这么的心态恶劣，是在对迦尔纳作趁人之危举动罢了。  
他将迦尔纳的脖子环住，向对方索吻。这对迦尔纳来说是否会是心潮激荡的时刻……  
不，自己为什么会这么想？  
嘴唇的触感完全感受不到，灵基加速崩坏的痛感占据了他全部的感官。

七

下雪了！  
真的下雪了！也就是说，今年还是可以过圣诞节的吧。虽然有点晚，但是完全不要紧！  
两个叔叔……啊，果然应该叫大哥哥才对！  
他们真的很好，陪我这样的存在，聊了好久的天，做了好久的游戏。  
白色大哥哥告诉我说，是惊喜——“我们是超级罕见的双子圣诞老人！收下这份惊喜吧！”  
于是今年我收到了两样圣诞礼物。真的是太好了。在好多好多年以前，和爸爸妈妈一起过圣诞节的感觉……找回了这种被幸福充盈的感觉——  
就好像自己还活着一样。

谢谢你们，超级双子圣诞老人大哥哥们。


End file.
